Blood is Thicker than Water
by GraceFrom221bHobbiton
Summary: Just some elaboration on the lives of the Company of Thorin -particulary the line of Durin- before, during and after the events of The Hobbit. This will be an AU, as I am changing some details. Rated T because I have no idea where I'm going with this. There will be some Bagginshield in later chapters if I can help it, hurt/comfort type themes!
1. Chapter 1

**Blood is Thicker Than Water-**

**Ficlets about milestones and/or general shennanigans of the line of Durin. **

**One Shot Title: Dragon Flame **

**Parings: None at present. Possible Bagginshield in later one shots. (Not Durincest. I just wanna make that clear) **

**Set at Smaug's siege of Erebor (if the title wasn't enough to tell you) **

**I'm only posting this because I got over my writers block last night at 11pm, and finished writing this at 1am.**

**I have epic music playing as I post this. It makes me feel far more awesome than I really am. **

**Enjoy. **

***This hasn't been edited so there will be mistakes* **

***I don't know who Fili's father is so I typed "vagina" into a Tolkien name generator and used that***

* * *

**"The pines were roaring**

**on the height**

**the winds were mourning**

**in the night**

**the fire was red**

**it flaming spread**

**the trees like torches**

**blazed with light..."**

It was hot. That was the first thing Fili registered. The searing heat that felt like it was burning the ends of his golden braids off. The second was the bellowing call that echoed through the halls of Erebor, aided by the magnificent acoustics; "Dragon!"

Time seemed to freeze. Then Fili's world of playtimes and schooling and uncomfortable hair braiding exploded into chaos. He was playing in his mother's chamber, which was situated a few floors above King Thror's throne and looked out over the plains and onto the city of Dale, so he could see with terrifying clarity the bulk of shining scale, and the burst of orange flame as the fire-drake roared.

Then the screaming began. He would never forget the sound.

The dwarves of Erebor were in chaos as Dale burned on their doorstep, and their armies scrambled to fight against the beast that threatened their continued existence on Middle Earth. Fili was in a state of shock. He felt the marble floor vibrating beneath his feet, and his heart began to pound. He dropped his carved wooden toys and fled from the room, desperately searching the sea of terrified faces for his mother, Dis.

She had been visiting the healers, as she was heavy with her second child, Fili's sibling. But the hospital chambers were in panic, and Fili was pushed aside as dwarven healers fought to get themselves and their patients to safety. The young dwarfling pressed himself against the wall, and fought to make himself heard over the babble: 'Mama! Maamaaa!'

But there were other dwarven children calling the exact same thing. Fili gave up, and with one more desperate sweep of the room, fled and joined the evacuation, all the while keeping up his call of 'Mama!' He was scared, though he did not often admit it. Scared for his mother and the child he was sure would be his brother.

As he nearly reached the front gate, he felt a strong, iron like arm grab him around his waist and hoist him above the ground. He yelped and struggled, but relented when a grating, urgent voice growled: 'Fili! Your mother is over by the left hand side of the gate, go to her now!' He was swung around and all but thrown in that direction, and he turned around just long enough to catch a glimpse of his uncle Thorin sprinting back to the treasure chambers, where the dragon was no doubt thrashing. More important, however, was the sight of his frantic mother, calling his name over and over.

Fili ran hard towards her, pushing some unfortunates out of the way (although he was only six, he was strong) and threw himself into the folds of her skirt. 'Mama!'

'Fili! I though you were lost!' cried Dis. In her current state, it was unwise for her to do anything more than a one armed embrace for her only son.

As Dis was royalty, she was accompanied by several private guards, one of which spoke.'If we are to get out safely, we must do so now.'

Dis desperately scanned the crowd. 'Rignus,' she uttered her mate's name, one hand on her rounded belly.

'He is fighting, my lady. We must leave now!' Dis gave a short nod and took Fili's hand tightly in her own. Flanked by four impressive guards, it was not hard to push through the crowd, although Fili felt remorse for the people they passed. It was not until they reached the plains that they did stop and turn, to see their home for the final time.

Erebor was burning, and a steady stream of dwarves fled from its gates. Fili felt his chest tighten at the sight, and buried his face into his mother's side, not wanting to see anymore.

'...Traitors!' Thorin thumped his fist into his palm, eyes burning with rage as he recounted the elves disertion in his time of need. It was late in the evening, and what was left of the Ereborian dwarves had travelled far from their ravaged home, wanting to be far away from Smaug the Terrible (for that was the dragons name). The burning gates were a speck in the distance, as was the case with the ruins of Dale.

Thorin was being treated by healers, with an audience of close-friend Balin, his brother Dwalin and several other dwarves, including Fili, who was sitting at his mother's side. 'Elves cannot be trusted, laddie,' said Balin. 'As I have always said in the past.'

'My grand-father thought differently,' growled Thorin, only just letting the "laddie" go. 'Evidently he was wrong.' The dwarven prince's shoulers sank at his own words.

Dwalin nodded. 'Never trust an elf. Wily, despicable creatures,' he grunted. Thorin didn't respond. He simply sat and let the healers attend to his burns. Eventually, Balin, Dwalin and the others left to find comfort in sleep, leaving Fili, Dis and Thorin alone.

It was late for young Fili, and his eyes were closing as he drowsily slumped against Dis' side. 'Brother,' whispered the dwarven woman quietly after some time, aware of her son's ears. 'Brother, what news of Rignus?' Thorin could not look her in the eyes. 'Do not withhold this from me. Please, tell me. Is Rignus alright? Is he being treated by healers?' her voice rose slightly with fear as Thorin still could not meet her gaze. 'Brother, Thorin, tell me! Where is he?!'

'I am sorry, Dis,' murmured the prince.

'No...' she whispered. 'No, please.'

'Rignus fought hard, but he could not match Smaug,' Thorin shook his head. 'He died a heroes death, Sister, and will be honoured just so.'

'No...' Dis closed her eyes, feeling the beginnings of tears. 'You are lying to me.'

Thorin placed a hand on her shoulder, a rare gesture of comfort. 'He will be welcomed into Mahal's Halls with feasting and song.'

'No!' Dis stood abruptly, tears falling freely. Both hands were on her belly, and her chest was heaving.

Fili jolted awake. 'Mama?' he asked sleepily, having not heard or understood the previous conversation.

Dis shook her head in denial, her messy braids swinging. 'I- I need to be alone,' she set off into the darknees of the makeshift camp, shoulders shaking with sobs. Dis was a strong woman. It disturbed her brother greatly to see her this way, but she had just lost her mate and home.

Fili went to follow his mother, but Thorin pushed him back down. 'She needs to be alone, Fili,' said Thorin. He felt a rush of affection for his nephew, whose blue eyes were bright with tears he would not allow to fall.

'What's wrong with Mama?' he asked, concern alive in his voice. 'Is she okay?'

'I hope so,' muttered Thorin, but ruffled Fili's now unruly golden hair, resplendent of his late father's. 'She just needs some time.'

'Time to find a new home?'

Fili's childish naievity stirred the begginings of hope in Thorin's chest, as he knew that that was exactly what needed to be done. 'Yes, Fili. Time to find a new home. Now sleep. You've had a shock today, we all have. You need to be stong for your mama.' Fili nodded and curled up into his uncle's side, making Thorin smile slightly. He draped a cloak around his nephew gently, but his head felt heavy.

It was a life changing moment for Thorin, son of Thrain. He had lost so much in less than a day; a lot of his friends and family, his home, the wealth of generations and his promised throne.

All in a burst of dragon flame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood is Thicker Than Water-**

**Ficlets about milestones and/or general shennanigans of the line of Durin.**  
**One Shot Title: 2. From Ashes Parings: None at present. Possible Bagginshield in later one shots. Most likely the closest thing to a pairing will be some brotherly bonding between Fili and Kili.**

**Set durin (geddit) the dwarves journey to the Blue Moutains.**

**I know I'm probably getting all the ages and things like that wrong, but I've decided that, while this is canon to the events of AUJ, it will have some AU like qualities.**

**WARNING: Character Death. Easy enough to guess who.**

**Thanks to anyone who read Dragon Flame, it's my first time writing any type of Hobbit or LOTR fan fic.**

**Keep reading!**

* * *

For a two whole months, the Ereborian dwarves did wander aimlessly across the land, not having a purpose or destination. Every day, the monotonous plodding of feet was the only sound heard as they trudged morosely along, and every night they were lulled into fitful sleep by the song of the wind.

Also as of a night, Thorin gathered his father and grandfather and attemtpted to plot a course, to formulate a plan, anything to stop the awful feeling of being lost from taking up permanent resisdence in their hearts. It was for naught, however. Thror was sick in the head, reeling from losing his kingdom, riches and the Arkenstone, and Thrain was not much better.

More and more often did dwarves- particularly those with families- elect to stay in the villages and cities they passed. Thorin (whom, as he was the only one of sound mind, had taken up the role of leader) allowed them leave, as he could not force them into a life of travelling as nomads. Their numbers dwindled slowly down, also taking into account the losses they had suffered during the dragon-siege. Dis' mate being one, Thorin's brother Frerin another. Thror seemed to care not, as his mind was overcome with longning for the precious gem that the accursed dragon had taken possesion of.

In Thorin's eyes, altough he loved his grandfather dearly, Thror was not a king anymore. He never voiced this out loud, but it was clear to the remaining dwarves who their real leader was.

So on they travelled. Thorin had the begginings of a plan in his head- lead his people to the Blue Mountains, and attempt to rebuild life their- so he directed their route in that general direction.  
He took work in villages and towns, crafting iron and gems for the townsfolk, but they never stayed in one place for more than a week. The exception to this, however, happened on a cold and wet night in September.

Thorin had directed his people (as he privately reffered to them as) to set up camp on the outskirts of a town called Langwell Lake, a beautiful little fishing village bordered by the Grey Mountains. As it was winter, the town was mostly quiet, save for the occasional citizen and the scruffy party of dwarves. Tents and hides were set up to shield from the elements, and Thorin entered Langwell to see if their was any work to be found. He stopped outside an apothecary, remembering his sister's growing discomfort as she entered the late stages of her pregnancy. She was slowly getting sicker and sicker, and there was talk that the shock of losing her home and mate had caused her to lose her child.

Dis was getting more and more irrational as the days weny by, and often was found walking quite a way back from the main group, alone and grief-stricken. She only just tolerated Fili with her, but often she snapped at him to leave. It was those times when Thorin called for one of his guard to bring his nephew to him, and he would allow Fili to lead the procession towards the Blue Mountains. He could see how heavily the dwarfling's shoulders were weighed down, but Thorin felt the swell of pride as he watched his young nephew stride along proudly ahead of everyone, braids swinging.

More often then not, however, Fili was left in the care of Dori, Nori and Ori. Dori was almost mothering in his care for Fili, and Nori made sure he kept in check and did not run wild. Ori, even though he was the still-young age of 56, was slower than his brothers, and the closest thing Fili had to a close friend in those troubled times.

Thorin shook his head at how mixed up their lives had become. He passed the apothecary with a sweep of his tattered cloak, knowing little to nothing about child-bearing, and frankly not wanting to risk the embarresment of entering a human apothecary and asking for such things. On he trudged, noting the closed shutters and door, and wondering if it was the presence of the dwarves that was causing it, or simply the cold weather.

Just as he had completed a full circuit of the town, he heard the beating of footsteps behind him. Thorin's nerves had been thin since the dragon attack, and his hand immediately went to his dagger and poised to fight. But before he could unsheath his blade, the figure spoke. 'Thorin! You must return to your camp at once!' It was Dwalin, looking flustered and sweaty.

'What is wrong?' asked Thorin as he removed his hand from his dagger.  
'It is your sister. She has been taken into the care of the healers,' panted Dwalin.

Thorin felt hs pulse quicken. 'Is it the child?' he asked urgently.

'Yes. She has been calling for you for some time now.'

Thorin gave a sharp nod, not wanting to waste breath on replying. The camp was a respectable distance from Langwell, as the dwarves did not wish to intrude upon any town's farms or crops. He took off at once, hearing Dwalin grunting behind him. Occasionally, he would spot a face peering out from behind curtains to watch the strange sight of two dwarven men sprinting for all they were worth.

The sun was touching the horizon when Thorin arrived back at the camp, breathless. He sprinted towards the healers tent, feeling his heart pound as the sound of his sisters screams reached his ears. Outside the tent were his friends, some perched on barrels and such, others simply standing. Fili was also there, tear tracks glittering on his face as Ori tried to comfort him.

Thorin brushed past them all as he entered the tent, making Fili burst into a fresh round of tears. At the tender age of six, Fili was struggling to accept that his mother might not survive her ordeal, and that his father would not be returning as he used to, every night without fail. Another scream pierced the air, making the gathering outside the tent wince.

The whole camp was quiet, listening to Dis' shrieks of pain. Her pregnancy had been quite a topic amongst the women, and some of the more malicious types had placed bets on whether the child would survive or whether Dis herself would make it. There was not much else to do as they travelled.

Unease was being spread in the wake of gossip.

The night wore on and on, and rain began to fall. Fili had already made up his mind to not move from his spot until he knew his mother and brother were alright, and the others had to admire his single-minded determination. The moon rose like a silver disc in the sky, and the screams still continued. The conglomeration outside Dis' tent were fearing the worst.

It was not until the red sun was making an appearance that their was a different scream. It was the crying of an infant, unmistakable and insistent. It was a joyous sound, and there were murmurs from the surrounding crowd. It was still several more hours until someone actually left the tent, and that someone was Thorin. Everyone looked to him for news on the baby, but their hearts sank at the sight of Thorin's red rimmed eyes and slumped shoulders. In the crook of his elbow was a tiny bundle. '

Thorin...' whispered Balin, fearing what words would come out of his friend's mouth.

The dwarven prince closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they shone with emotion. 'There was nothing that could be done. Dis had already lost the will to continue when Rignus passed. The healers did what they could for the child, but she would not allow them any more than that.'

Complete and utter silence followed his words. Dis, who was widely known as one of the friendliest, kindest people alive, was dead. Then Fili spoke, and his voice was little more than a squeak. 'Uncle Thorin? Is Mama okay?'

Thorin felt tears pricking his eyelids, but he had to be strong for his nephew. 'I am sorry, Fili...' he whispered.

Fili shook his head. 'Where is she?' he demanded, his voice high. Ori closed his own eyes, not wanting to cry himself as Fili asked for his mother.

'She is with Mahal now. She is happy.'  
Fili squeezed his eyes shut, feeling like it was the dragon siege all over again. His whole world was being mixed up. He almost felt like the very ground was swallowing him up. He wanted to scream, to cry and make a scene, but there was a part of him that made it clear that he was truly of Durin lineage. When he opened them his voice was astoundingly steady. 'Is she with Papa?'

Thorin almost couldn't speak, his throat was clogged with emotion. He swallowed dryly. 'Yes. She is with your papa in the Halls of Mahal.'

Fili gave a small nod, 'Then she is happy,' he said softly, swallowing his tears.

Thorin, Balin, Dori, everyone present at the time was astounded by the young dwarfling. Thorin could see his nephews shoulders shaking as he bit back sobs, and new that if the need arose, Fili would make an excellent king.

'What of the child?' asked Balin quietly. Thorin allowed himself a tiny smile and he held out the impossibly small bundle. Every dwarf leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the newest Durin. It was tiny, eyes shut, with an untidy shock of black hair upon it's head. It's small fingers gripped the blankets in which it was wrapped, like it would not let go.

'What is the name?' Bofur was the first to speak after five minutes of wonderous silence.

'Dis named him,' Thorin looked straight at his eldest nephew as he spoke. 'Fili, meet your brother Kili.'  
Fili offered a tiny smile to his new brother, knowing that he would be the only person, save for Thorin, to care for Kili whie their mother and father watched over them from Mahal's Hall. Even though Kili would never know either of his parents, the sruffy company of dwarves surrounding him would be the best companions he could ever wish for.

Thorin watched in awe as baby Kili opened his brown eyes, so like his mother's, and watched Fili's smile widen a little as Kili seemingly reached for him with a chubby hand. The company chuckled slightly when Fili leaned forward, and Kili managed to grab a handful of his elder brother's golden braids.  
Thorin, heart still impossibly heavy with the death of his sister, was at least grateful that little Kili had survived. Even though things seemed hopeless, Thorin new that Kili would be a symbol of hope to his people.

At least thay would know that, in the aftermath of fire, something beautiful can come from the ashes.


End file.
